


Heaven

by softie_newt



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Crush, F/F, HandongLowkeyATop, Mutual Pining, SiyeonIsASoftie, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_newt/pseuds/softie_newt
Summary: Where Siyeon didn’t wanna go to a party, till she knows her crush will be there. And decides to finally do something about it.





	Heaven

The night was cold.   
She should be watching The Handmaiden for the third time in the month, not getting ready for Minji’s party. But there was no turning back. She promised Yoohyeon to go with her.   
And promises were never meant to be broken. At least not with her friends. 

“You have Yubin to be with. I’m gonna be at the corner playing my game boy, the whole time” Siyeon’s nose wrinkled when she noticed her favourite pair of jeans were dirty “I have nothing to wear” 

“You can always wear a dress” the tall girl showed her the floral dress she had for special occasions. 

“That’s only for my mom’s birthday” 

“What about the black jeans and your leather jacket? That’s such a good look” 

“I already wear that last week” 

“Look! I’m only trying to help! But if you’re gonna be this impossible...” Yoohyeon was starting to get frustrated. 

“Why can’t I just go with this?” Siyeon pointed to her outfit. Her grey t-shirt, jeans and the sneakers she usually wear to go to campus “I don’t think it’ll matter”

“Cause even when you look adorable, you might wanna look more...attractive” 

“It’s not like I’m getting married, Yoo” she rolled her eyes. 

“No, but...that girl from statistics is gonna be there” 

Siyeon felt a shiver running down her spine.   
If Yoohyeon was talking about the cute blondie who sits two rows in front of her, the one who asked for a pen and never returned it, then she wold be way more interested in attending the stupid party. 

“Handong?” She started to blush “Will she actually be there?”

“She’s friends with Minji’s girlfriend. So I’m pretty sure she’ll be there” 

It could be the perfect time to finally have a decent interaction. Instead of just staring at her when she was writing in class, and the ocasional greetings at the campus halls. 

“Maybe you can find a way to have a conversation with her” 

It was that easy to change her mind.   
In a few minutes, she was already dressed up and looking radiant. 

Minji’s dorm was bigger than theirs. But it probably was because more people lived there. Her girlfriend Bora, and Bora’s cousin, Gahyeon.   
It must be a bigger place. 

“About time for the most beautiful girl to arrive” Yoohyeon’s girlfriend, Yubin said when they walked in “I’ve been missing you, a lot” 

“You saw me like three hours ago” the tall girl giggled when her girlfriend hugged her by the waist. 

“Yeah, but I love you so much” 

In times like this, Siyeon wanted to punch both of them in the knees. 

“Sorry, Siyeon. I can’t help myself when I’m around this one” the short girl apologised. 

“Don’t worry. I’m just gonna look for a place to throw up. If you excuse me” 

“Don’t be silly! We’ll behave” her friend promised with a big smile. 

But ten minutes later, Siyeon was sitting next to the couple at the living room, and they were telling all kind of cheesy stuff to each other. Which made her almost run away. 

There was only one reason she was there, and it hadn’t showed up yet.   
It was already 10:30 p.m. So she promised herself something. If by midnight she haven’t talked to Handong, she’ll leave.   
It wasn’t worth the stress. 

“I’ll go serve myself another drink” she stood up and went to the kitchen. 

Most of the people at the party didn’t know her. She was something like an outsider.   
Not because she looked down on everyone else, but because she was too shy to make new friends.   
That’s why Yoohyeon and her fit so well. The younger girl basically did all the work. 

“Can I help you?” A short girl with bright eyes approached her, when she was trying to find the rum. 

“Uh...maybe. I don’t know where is anything” 

“Alcohol is in the top shelf” 

It was right. 

“Thanks. I’m kinda lost when I go to someone else’s place” 

“Well, I live here. So it’s fine”

“Are you Bora’s cousin?” 

“Gahyeon” the younger girl introduced herself “I don’t think I know you” 

“I’m Siyeon. My friend Yoohyeon knows Minji”

“Oh I’ve heard of her! She’s captain of the volleyball team, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s her!”

Of course Gahyeon would know Yoohyeon, everyone knew her. If it wasn’t because of the volleyball team, it would be cause of her charisma and beautiful smile. 

“Are you having fun?” The short girl sat on the kitchen bar, with an open bag of chips “This is the first time I’m able to attend a party like this. Most of the times I’m out of town” 

“Well, it’s been...good” 

“Your friends left you because they’re kissing, didn’t they?” 

“They did” Siyeon let go a big sigh “I hate them”

“I know the feeling. Minji and SuA always do it” 

Both girls laughed.   
It was nice finding someone who was also kind of left out. And Gahyeon seemed to be nice. 

They’ve been taking for about twenty minutes, when Gahyeon told her the story when she was little and hid her fathers wallet outside the window, and when she tried to give it back, it wasn’t there anymore. Siyeon laughed so hard, her drink almost got out of her nose. 

And it was in that specific moment, when a third person walked into the kitchen.   
A blonde girl with short hair and almond eyes. 

“I’ve been looking for you for the past ten minutes” said the girl “Minji and SuA has been eating each other faces with no shame. And it’s getting uncomfortable” 

“This is the kind of things we have to deal with” the younger girl turned to see Siyeon, who was basically gone. 

It was her.   
The girl from statistics class.   
The one she’s been crushing on since first day.   
Handong.   
Right in front of her. 

“Can I make you some company? I’d rather exclude myself here for the rest of the night, than coming back to the living room” 

“Sure. Just stay here with us” 

The blonde girl turned to Siyeon, and after a few seconds she smiled surprised. 

“You are in my class, right?” Her eyes changed to a friendlier shape. 

“Y-yes...uhm every Wednesday at eleven a.m” 

“Yeah, statistics!” She snapped her fingers “I borrowed a pen from you!”

“Yeah, that’s me” it felt good to be recognized as herself, and not just as Yoohyeon’s friend. 

“Sorry I never gave it back. I have such a bad memory” Handong giggled, and something inside Siyeon’s heart moved “Next time, please remind me to do it” 

“Oh, don’t worry! You can keep it, I have lots of them” 

“I could never. The guilt would follow me till my last day” the blonde said with dramatic voice. 

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE TALKING TO HER!” 

A very drunk girl with red hair walked into the kitchen, grabbed Handong by the shoulders and shook her a little bit. 

“Yeah! I already said I’m gonna return her the pen! So we’re good!” Handong opened her eyes as big as a planet’s orbit. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...right! The pen!” 

“Excuse Minji, she’s way too drunk” said her classmate. 

Siyeon would have thought that something was going on, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was way too immersed thinking about how Handong talked to her friends about the pen incident.   
That meant she wasn’t just some classmate. She actually was someone with a face and a story! 

“MINJI IS TIME!!” A short girl got into the scene. Siyeon knew this one, it was Sua. Yoohyeon talked about her a lot “LET’S DO IT!”

“Please! Don’t do this” Handong pouted in fear. 

“GAHYEON STAY HERE! YOU’RE STILL A BABY!” The redhead pointed at the younger girl. 

It all happened so fast.   
Without noticing, Sua grabbed her arm and ran to the living room with her.   
There were already a few people sitting in a circle, even Yoohyeon and Yubin were there. 

“Ladies! The name of the game is...SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN” Sua announced with lots of excitement. 

Siyeon panicked.   
She didn’t want to play, kissing a stranger was never on her to do list. Not even by mistake.   
She must get out of there. 

“Oh I’m so very excited about this, but first I need to go to the bathroom” she got rid of Sua’s held “If you excuse me” 

“You better come back, or I’ll hunt you till death...I’m just kidding” the short girl laughed hard. 

Siyeon walked the principal hall, and opened the first door she found. Begging for it to be a good place to stay till the party was over.   
And it was. 

“Sorry! This isn’t the bathroom” she said to the person who was already there. 

“So you ran away too” 

Universe must be conspiring with her, cause what were the chances of opening the door to the room where the blonde girl was also hiding?

“What are you doing here?”

“Trying not to be seeing by Minji. She’s been trying to make me play that stupid game for so long” Handong walked to the door “We should lock this” Her eyes met Siyeon’s “Unless you wanna go back there” 

“No. Trust me, that’s the last thing I wanna do” So after she walked in, Handong locked the door. 

They were sitting on the bed, facing each other. And Siyeon thanked god the only light on, was the lamp on the desk. Cause her face was so red, she didn’t want Handong to see her like that.   
It still felt all so surreal.   
A few hours ago, she would have sweared not even a single word would be crossed between her and the other girl. But now, she was holding a whole conversation with her.   
And it was actually going well. 

Handong was so easy to talk with, she had lots of stories to tell, and made the right questions every once in a while.   
The more time they talked, the bigger her feelings for the Chinese girl grew.   
She was smart but not pretentious, and she liked to joke too. Making Siyeon feel so comfortable. 

Handong asked if she wanted to play 20 questions, to get to know each other. They were classmates, but their interactions were still very poor.   
Siyeon acceded with no hesitation, since she wanted to know more about the blonde girl too. 

And between simple questions like their favourite colour, what kind of pets they had, and the most embarrassing moment of their life. The jokes, laughs and ocasional touching, created a safe and nice place for both. 

It was Handong’s turn again, and she wanted to take a bigger risk. Hoping the older girl wouldn’t get shy all of a sudden. 

“Why didn’t you wanna play seven minutes in heaven?” She rose an eyebrow. 

Siyeon bit her lower lip before answering, she was getting a bit nervous.   
She wanted to be honest, but feared to be judged. 

“I don’t like kissing strangers” her eyes were down. 

“Oh. I get it” Handong nodded “So, you’ve never kissed a random person at parties?” 

“It’s my turn” she avoided the question “Why did you wanted to hide?” 

“There were too many girls there, I didn’t want to risk it” their eyes met again, this time with more tension. 

“Risk what?”

“My turn! So, you never kiss random girls at parties?” 

“I prefer to known them first” she said without braking the eye contact “You didn’t wanna risk what?” 

“My chance of kissing the right girl” a short pause “So you only kiss girls you already know?” 

“Most of the time. Yes” another pause “And who would be the right girl?” 

“Well, there’s one I kind of like right now. So that would be her” Handong’s lips curved slightly “Do you consider me a stranger?” 

Her heart skipped a beat.   
Was that a trick question?   
Maybe Handong just wanted to make her nervous. And it was working. 

There was definitely a right answer for that.   
If she said Yes, a door would be closed. But if she answered with No, then the other girl will know for sure what she meant by that. 

“No” a bigger pause “Is the girl you like, at the party?” 

“Yes” another smile “Why do you care?” 

“I’m just curious” Siyeon noticed how Handong was slowly getting rid of the space between them “And, wouldn’t you prefer to be with her now?” 

“That’s the plan” the eye contact was lost. Now she was looking at Siyeon’s lips “Last question” their eyes met one last time “Can I kiss you now, or should I wait for you to make a move?” 

Siyeon looked at Handong’s lips, and then her eyes full of desire and longing.   
It would be rude to make her wait even more. 

“Now” 

The blonde girl pressed her lips against Siyeon’s, who gave an automatic response, letting her in with no hesitation.   
Both mouths opened, allowing their tongues to dance desperately. Handong loved how Siyeon was trying to cope with her rhythm, but her breathing was starting to fade.   
The little sounds she made were addictive for the Chinese girl, and in no time she had her back against the bed. 

Handong on top of her, caressing her waist with one hand, and the other one still holding her jawline. It was even better than what she imagined.   
The younger girl definitely knew how to move, and which buttons to push.   
And not much time passed for her mouth to be exploring Siyeon’s neck and clavicle. Which only made the little noises to increase.   
That was a risky move. Maybe not for her, but the brunette wouldn’t hold it any longer. 

“Holy fuck” the older girl said with trouble, but loud enough to interrupt the kisses. 

“Is it good?” 

“It’s amazing” the excitement was pretty clear. 

“You’re adorable” Handong smiled brightly “I wanna kiss you all night” those words made the other girl blush “Would you have kissed me there?” 

“You mean at the game?” 

Handong nodded, now stroking Siyeon’s hair. But still paying attention at what she would say. 

“If I’m being honest. I’d have panicked in front of everyone” 

“Really?” She giggled “Why?”

“I don’t know if you can tell, but I like you...I’ve been crushing on you since the beginning of the semester” 

“Now that you mention it. I’ve seen you looking at me in class” 

The blush got even worse.   
Siyeon wasn’t subtle enough to not being caught. But fortunately it turned out fine. 

“Sorry. I promise I’m not a creep” 

“Well...the day I asked for your pen. I had one in my backpack, but I wanted an excuse to talk to you” 

“What? Why?”

“I thought you were cute” Handong smiled again “I heard you laughing at the cafeteria once, and couldn’t stop thinking about it since then” 

“Wait, so we’ve been liking each other and being silent about it?” 

“I asked for your pen!” 

“And you never gave it back!”

“Cause I wanted you to talk to me”

And there was silence.   
Eyes meeting, intertwined fingers, smiles getting closer. And the urge of mix their breaths again. 

“I’ll give it back to you on Wednesday” the blonde whispered in her ear. 

“You better do it on Monday” 

“Alright, Monday will be” her lips were touching the skin of her neck again “Can we continue what we were doing a few seconds ago?” 

“Yes, please” 

Her friends were waiting out of the apartment, ready to go back home.   
She couldn’t take the smile off her lips. 

“Finally!” Yoohyeon rolled her eyes “It’s freezing here”

“You look weird” Yubin pointed out. 

“I’m just...happy” 

“Why? You lost the chance of having your seven minutes in heaven with the girl from your class” the tall girl frowned. 

“No, I didn’t” 

In fact, she ended up having her own kind of heaven that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I write in English. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
